


Flowering Tumbleweed

by connorssock



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Get Together, M/M, Ranch owner Gavin, Sheriff Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock
Summary: As the new sheriff in town, Connor made a point of getting to know the locals. He wanted to have a wall of their pictures in his office as a reminded of who he was protecting. If only Gavin would let his picture be taken without demanding payment.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Flowering Tumbleweed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the delightful mishimaphanboy as part of the Convin Secret Santa 2020 exchange.

Arriving in a new town was daunting but Connor was determined to fit in with the locals. It was a small town, could barely even be called that really. A smattering of shops down the main street, a tavern and, most importantly, the sheriff’s office. The building even had two cells for holding unruly citizens though, if the records were anything to go by, they were last used by a travelling salesman over two nights when the tavern was shut for renovations. Really, that was about as exciting as things seemed to get so Connor set about trying to ingratiate himself with the locals and get to know them. To help with that, he bought himself a camera, intent on getting a snap of the residents.

A lot of it was quite straightforward, Kara and Luther ran the tavern and they were more than happy to pose behind the bar, their daughter Alice between them. It was a wholesome family picture and had Connor smiling. Writing their names on the bottom of the polaroid, Connor continued his tour. He snapped a picture of Markus at the pulpit, talking to his congregation, Simon, Josh and Lucy as they oversaw the playground at the school during lunch. There was Hank, the local huntsman and pest control guy, grumbling under his breath. All in all, Connor’s collection of photos was coming along beautifully, the wall in his office was starting to look quite vibrant as he added the photo of North to it, she had been tricky to get a photo of but there she was, sat in the tavern and laughing with Simon.

There was one elusive person left. Connor had seen him from time to time, watched as Luther had thrown him out of the tavern one evening after a few too many drinks and more barbed comments than socially acceptable. Gavin was a rare sight in town, preferring to keep to his ranch and only venturing in to buy groceries or to pester Fowler the local farrier for new horse shoes. In all honesty, Connor wasn’t sure what Gavin actually did, out on his ranch. There were a lot of horses but rarely did Gavin actually sell one. He took on more than he sold, accepting any old creature. Sometimes, Connor swore that the more pitiful one looked, the quicker Gavin appropriated it. Legally. Most of the time. Only once or twice did a traveller kick up a fuss that their horse had been led away in the silence of the night. Funnily enough, nobody in town ever saw anything on those occasions and Connor had to declare the horse had pulled itself free and had wandered off. How it managed to shuck all its accessories and saddle bags was going to have to remain a mystery because the contents of those were never touched. Almost always, people would ask the newly horseless person who in their right mind would steal an old, sickly, rake thin horse without taking the valuables. Those people never got a horse from Gavin strangely enough.

However, sometimes Gavin would be in town and see a horse that belonged to a travelling family or pulled carts too heavy. Connor never heard the exchanges that went on but he’d seen them a few times. Gavin would look over the horse, grumble at it then propose an exchange. The tired horse always ended up on his ranch and a healthy, vibrant and much more suitable horse would take its place. 

All that made Connor’s intrigue sky rocket. The few times he had tried to snap a picture of Gavin, he got either a blurry mess or Gavin’s back. Quite frankly, it was infuriating. Whenever he asked Gavin for a photo, he got a nose wrinkle and an “It will cost you.” which was ridiculous. Connor wasn’t going to pay for a photo. Hence the subterfuge and secretive photos. Not that Connor was having much success with it.

They were at the tavern again, Gavin at the end of the bar, nursing a mug of beer. He stared at the grain of the wood contemplatively. On a whim, Connor settled on the stool next to him and offered a small nod. Like this, he couldn’t possibly get the picture wrong, Gavin would be on his wall by the end of the night.

Luck wasn’t on his side as Gavin’s eyes slid to the camera around Connor’s neck. Smirking, he shook his head.

“Still going to cost you.”

Defiantly, Connor clutched at the camera and held it up, aimed at Gavin. Quick as a rattlesnake’s strike, Gavin ducked out of the way with a snort. He reached for the camera, fingers brushing against Connor’s.

“I’m not free,” he purred, leaning closer. Connor’s gaze flitted down to his lips and he decided that the picture could wait. He had chased after Gavin enough times and this was something they both seemed to want. As their lips brushed together, the flash of a camera went off.

“Payment accepted,” Gavin laughed and passed the camera back to Connor who stared dumbly at the polaroid being spat out by his machine.

He frowned a little and looked up at Gavin. “What payment?” Licking his lips, he realised he had been an absolute idiot all along. Gavin hadn’t been making demands of money, he had been flirting. The picture in his hand bloomed into colour, outlines turned into a picture of Gavin kissing him, a small twist of a grin tipping the corner of his lips up.

Mind made up, Connor leaned in for another quick kiss and grinned.

“Consider this paying it forward.”

Thankfully Gavin laughed at his cheeky quip and agreed easily enough. By the end of the evening, Connor had a vast array of photos of Gavin and had been kissed more times in one evening than in his whole life put together. He returned to the office and put a photo of Gavin up on the wall, signed with a little heart over the ‘i’. However, it wasn’t the only photo of him to remain in the office. The first one, with the kiss was pinned to the inside of Connor’s desk, away from prying eyes but there for him to look at any time he needed a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Find more idiocy on tumblr - @connorssock


End file.
